Credit companies provide credit to their clients and send monthly statements to their clients regarding the use of the credit. The clients are typically merchants that sell goods and services to consumers on credit. The statements generally inform the merchant on what the merchant was funded for during the processing period. The merchant uses the statement to reconcile specific transaction information regarding all of the transactions that occurred during the processing period. The specific transaction information includes the type of transaction, the amount credited, the credit card used, the date and time, etc.
The monthly statement is the primary communication vehicle between the bank and the merchant. It is desirable to be able to send targeted messages and inserts to the merchants using the monthly statements. In order to enhance the statement as a communication vehicle, there is a need to be able to print selected messages to the statements for selected merchants. Further, there is a need to be able to add selected inserts to the statements for selected merchants.